The present disclosure generally relates to the recovery of a computing system and, in particular, for example, to recovery rollback risk reduction.
Computing systems (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, netbooks, tablets, smart phones, mobile devices, servers, etc.) generally operate using a combination of firmware and software that is configured to execute on the hardware of a given computing system. A given set of firmware and software that is used to operate a computing system may be referred to as an operating image for the computing system.